


You Are the Moon

by madelou



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelou/pseuds/madelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always shielded her emotions from everyone. Everyone but Shifu. Oneshot. Inspired by You Are the Moon by The Hush Sound, and lyrics belong to The Hush Sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Moon

She was crying. Not often does she do this, she usually shields herself from the world. Everyone around her believes that she is tough, inside and outside, never yielding to her emotions. She hides it well, if one didn't know her well enough, one would think she was always this way. No one understands her that well. No one.

Except Shifu.

It was stormy. She hated it when it was stormy. He knows it too, and always welcomes her when she crawls to the entrance of his room, begging for someone to save her from her irrational fears. And he is always there to be her knight in shining armor.

One particular night, however, she came to him dripping wet. Shifu swiftly pulled her to him and they sat on his bedroll and he dried her in the dull light of the candle beside him. They sat in silence the whole time, but then she whispered, "Why am I such a monster to all around me, Master?"

He smiled at his prized student. "Whoever said you are a monster?" he asked. "They clearly cannot see the sweet little girl you are inside."

She sighed. He could plainly see the tears streaming down her face, despite the darkness, and she was beginning to make small sobbing noises. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her closer to him. They laid there for what seemed like an eternity to her. Then she heard her Master begin to sing.

" _Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark_

_Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms_

_Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel alone?_

_The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone._ "

He sang with truth. Right then and there, she knew he cared more about her than any one of his other students. She was all that mattered to him, and she liked it.

" _You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear_

_It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier_

_All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas_

_The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe._ "

Her clothes were torn about, showing entirely too much skin. She looked like she had been severely injured in war, and somehow managed to find her way back to the Jade Palace. She knew she was horribly ugly at the moment. Shifu didn't mind though. He always thought she was beautiful, whatever she looked like on the outside. He knew she doubted herself, but no matter how much he would throw down her imperfections like they were nothing, she would continue doubting.

" _I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact_

_So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass_

_I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky_

_You will see your beauty every moment that you rise._ "

This would make her believe him, always. She'd never doubt herself again, let alone doubt her Master. He ran his hand down her back, and she purred in satisfaction as she drifted into a wonderful dream. The last thing she would hear is...

"I love you, Tigress."


End file.
